1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an electrical connector for connection to a motor of a loudspeaker including a bowl supporting a diaphragm.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Conventional loudspeakers are typically composed of insulating supports screwed or riveted to the side of the loudspeaker bowl and include contacts designed to be connected on the one hand to the terminals of the motor and on the other to a suitable source of electrical current.
The installation of the insulating supports normally requires the use of special equipment in addition to being a time-consuming operation.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to provide a device to overcome these drawbacks and disadvantages.